


Desperate

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Universe Alteration, jiraoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only one reason he would deviate from their normal game and seek him out and Orochimaru will take advantage of that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> A little One-shot I was working on off and on. Mostly because of another fic I was writing. Enjoy!

 

 

 

 

 

 

"God you must be really desperate" Orochimaru chuckled. Behind him he could sense Jiraiya even though the man had made no sound. Just was there, like a ghost. But Jiraiya was not a ghost he was Shinobi.

 

"What makes you think that?" Jiraiya asked not moving from behind Orochimaru. Partly a wise move. They were in Orochimaru's base. His home. His rules.

 

"You sought out the help of a missing nin." Orochimaru snorted ungracefully. "That speaks of your desperation"

 

"Or maybe I'm here to cart that missing nin back to Konoha." Jiraiya said softly and Orochimaru allowed himself to finally turn and face Jiraiya.

 

It was painful as always. Seeing the clan marks far longer than they should be. The tiredness in Jiraiya's face and resignation. But he ignored all if that.

 

The time for that was not now.

 

"Spare me." Orochimaru hissed. "You know you didn't come to take me back."

 

There was no way. Jiraiya was a creature of habit. If he was in the mood to drag him back to Konoha. He came loud. Announced. Flashy.

 

When he wanted something, and over the years Jiraiya had wanted many things. He had come silently. A ghost in his labs before disappearing into the night.

 

Orochimaru had never said no. Had never been able to. Not because of their Sensei. Or regret. Not even because of their past.

 

It was Jiraiya. It had always been Jiraiya and until the day came that Jiraiya tried to seriously kill him. Orochimaru would call a truce when Jiraiya needed him.

 

Currently he was not serious. That was all Orochimaru really needed. So they would dance around the subject. Pretend the world outside did not exist as they did their dance.

 

Insults. Intelligence. Information. Speculation. And if Jiraiya was in the mood. Their village was brought up.

 

Orochimaru never bothered to think about those sort of things. It was enough to hear Jiraiya ask about the places they had been. People serving under Orochimaru that he had met. All while Orochimaru granted Jiraiya his favour. After all, if it had driven Jiraiya to him. He was not going to turn him away.

 

He was literally Jiraiya's last hope. The idiot would go so far on his own. Go to others. Do anything before turning to Orochimaru because of guilt.

 

How foolish.

 

"I wonder what it is this time." He chuckled. Running his hand over the books scattered across his lab table. He had read them all. Retained their knowledge but having them there soothed him.

 

Something important." Jiraiya gritted out and Orochimaru sighed.

 

"Then come in and close the door. I won't bite Jiraiya."

 

"Not exactly how I remember that night." Jiraiya snorted in return as he stepped fully into the room. Door closing behind him.

 

The words had been a low blow. Obviously Jiraiya's matter was more serious than he had thought it could be. Which meant he might not have the required materials on hand.

 

He was loath to take the idiot to another of his hideouts but it was not as if Jiraiya did not know where most of them already were.

 

As if the man did not know at least half on them personally. As if he had not walked into them. Suddenly appeared in what should have been Orochimaru's sanctuary demanding something or the other or sometimes just staying silent. Watching him. The time would tick away until Jiraiya finally made a move. Spoke.

 

Those times were rare and Orochimaru valued them but they never spoke about it. Never referred to it. Acted as though it had never happened.

 

"Whatever it is. It can't be anything medical." Orochimaru mused aloud. "You would have snatched up the opportunity to hunt down Tsunade."

 

No response. But the chances of Jiraiya actually responding to something like that were so low Orochimaru had hesitated on saying anything at all. But it felt good to talk about Jiraiya's weaknesses aloud.

 

Himself. The village. Tsunade. If Jiraiya could abandon all these things there is no doubt he would become a Shinobi even greater feared. He also would become lost. More than he already was.

 

Jiraiya would never change. At least it seemed he would not. It frustrated Orochimaru. Unnerved him sometimes as he looked at Jiraiya and saw the child he had known.

 

Orochimaru wanted to change. Valued change. Valued progress but Jiraiya who only changed in body sometimes scared him. How he clung so fiercely to one thing and refused to let go ready to die for it no matter what was revealed or what he was told. The ultimate loyal soldier.

 

No wonder Sarutobi Sensei let Jiraiya do whatever he wanted. Jiraiya's true alliance was Konoha. The village. Their teacher. Yet again here he was with Orochimaru. Far from those things.

 

Far from distractions. From denials, right now it was like it had always been. Him reading, researching and Jiraiya coming by curiously. Except that back then Jiraiya would have been underfoot. Asking questions about everything to only fall silent at the oddest of times.

 

Jiraiya now understood far more. His silence loud and full of contemplation and condemnation. Orochimaru knew, Jiraiya hated what they had become. But that would not stop the man from seeking him out. Asking for his help and when he was weak, seeking Orochimaru out for himself.

 

But Jiraiya was a strong individual. Far stronger that Orochimaru liked. The times Jiraiya had sought out Orochimaru for his own self far too few. For Jiraiya it would be the opposite. Far too many times he had sought out Orochimaru's company but Orochimaru wanted more. Far more than what he already possessed.

 

"How's your knowledge on powerful organizations?" Jiraiya murmured and Orochimaru was glad he backed the fool because there was no way Jiraiya had come all this way to him to see if he knew of a few big names. Jiraiya would already know the answer to that question.

 

"What do you want to know about them Jiraiya?" He asked turning around and leaning on his table. He ran his finger over the spine of one his books and delighted as Jiraiya's gaze sharpened on it.

 

"Motives. Strange powerful items they might possess. If they had any back dealings with Konoha." Jiraiya's eyes were still locked onto Orochimaru's finger that was stroking the tome. "And there is a strange Jutsu and ritual I want you to take a look at. I think you might know it but I want to know where it came from. And what clan specializes in it."

 

"Deep stuff." Orochimaru teased. "Sounds like a preparation for war if you ask me." He paused wondering if that was what it was. Konoha could figure out the answer to these on their own. Admittedly it would take them more time. A few months or a year or two but they would get it eventually but if time was of the essence and they were preparing for war or looking to avoid one. That would be reason enough for Jiraiya to come to his door. Or reason enough for Jiraiya to use it as an excuse.

 

And they both knew Jiraiya needed the excuse. That Jiraiya clung to it. He knew why. Inside Jiraiya was a swirling mass of indecision. The only thing that soothed him was the fact that Jiraiya tried to leave Tsunade alone.

 

Actually he did too. As a missing nin he could not stroll the country side looking for the equivalent of a one-man army. Although the better term would be one woman. And she was an army. Or at least an elite squadron. And an elite medical nin.

 

Orochimaru when he went from hideout to hideout. He might look for her. If she was nearby but he never bothered to seek her out.

 

He needed nothing from her and she needed nothing from him. They were good that way.

 

"Konoha does everything it can to avoid war Orochimaru." Jiraiya's voice was a growl in the darkness. "Did you already forget that fact?"

 

"Konoha tries to avoid war." Orochimaru said dryly. "That is why the Second Shinobi war and even the Third one happened. That is why all those little territorial tug of wars happened." He chuckled. "I didn't know you started lying to yourself Jiraiya."

 

"Those were unavoidable." Jiraiya hissed.

 

"Right." Orochimaru hissed. "After it had already started you mean.”

 

“I didn’t come here to argue with you.” Jiraiya insisted. “I came here because-“ Jiraiya looked away visibly calmly himself. It fascinated Orochimaru. “Just tell me what I need to know.”

 

“Go ahead.” Orochimaru purred. He could still pick at Jiraiya but as he was currently it would get him nowhere.

 

Jiraiya tossed him a scroll from where he stood and Orochimaru lazily caught it. He unrolled it and barely caught himself before he recognized their Sensei’s handwriting. He browsed the scroll snorting at the contents before the last part of the scroll caught his attention.

 

Nothing he did not know but some of the stuff Jiraiya would want. Or that Jiraiya would insist that he needed were not at this hideout. Which meant they would have to travel together.

 

“What is it?” Jiraiya asked and Orochimaru sighed before he rolled the scroll back up. He was going to tuck it into his clothes but thought better of it. He threw the scroll back to Jiraiya and walked away from his desk in search of the items he would need for the trip.

 

The others could manage and it was best that he go alone with Jiraiya. Although Kimimaro would protest. Orochimaru chuckled, the boy certainly would not like it. Kabuto would be reserved as he always was and it was best to keep Jiraiya from seeing his subordinates too closely.

 

Best to keep his focus on Orochimaru on all times.

 

From the corner of his eye Orochimaru watched where Jiraiya stood. There was no telling how much he knew. What he knew but it was always better to be careful. Especially with someone like Jiraiya who thrived on accomplishing the impossible.

 

Best to use all he had to keep Jiraiya distracted and focused on one thing. The team mate that had ran away. Orochimaru smirked to himself as he slipped deeper into his lab and began to strip.

 

X

 

“Someone explain to me why old legends and extinct enemies are so fascinating to Konoha.” Orochimaru asked as they entered the hideout. He scowled as Jiraiya looked around before choosing the correct corridor to the lab.

“Not as extinct as you think.” Jiraiya pointed out his voice echoing. “After all if they were we would not be having so much trouble.”

“You really want to know about it hmm.” Orochimaru said as he took the lead. With amusement he stopped Jiraiya and turned his attention to a seemingly normal wall. A quick swipe of his blood on the correct spot and the gears inside the wall reacted and the door appeared.

“It is information we need now.” Jiraiya commented as they stepped inside. Orochimaru gave a longing glance towards his materials before he went for the reports that Jiraiya would want.

“So you want to know how it works?” Orochimaru mused as he flipped through the first report. “It is not without great risk to the user. Something even I would not try unless I was driven to the wall.” Orochimaru tossed away the report and reached for another. “And most likely not even then. It is punishing on the body and the strength gained is nothing compared to what I could gain on my own.”

“I know that.” Jiraiya breathed from directly behind him and Orochimaru smiled to himself. “I know that as powerful as that thing is rumoured to be it is nowhere near strong enough for you to take interest. Unless it was to improve it somehow.”

“Now there is a thought.” Orochimaru mused. “Maybe someday.” He chuckled. “But I don’t have the necessary material to do what they are doing. And their silly revival dream is foolishness to me.”

“They are playing with the wrong group.” Jiraiya admitted from behind him. Orochimaru bit his lip as Jiraiya’s hand lightly trailed through his hair. Warm and big. His heart raced in anticipation. “You have a way to stop them? Information on their clans?”

“You know I do.” Orochimaru gasped as Jiraiya’s hands slid to his waist and Jiraiya’s mouth lightly brushed his neck. He tilted his neck in order to give Jiraiya better access and groaned when Jiraiya took him up on the invitation.

Just as he knew he would. It was going precisely the way he thought it would have gone the moment Jiraiya turned up. “Turning to me.” Orochimaru gasped as Jiraiya’s hands wandered lower. “You must really be desperate.” In more ways than one. Jiraiya said nothing in reply but Orochimaru got all the answer he needed when Jiraiya pushed him down on the desk.

 


End file.
